The Hammock
by MistyDeath
Summary: Why Riku suddenly insisted on having a hammock on the island was a mystery to both Kairi and Sora.


Hello there! I'd recently gotten bored of constantly seeing favorites of my one smutty fic, Closet Case, and decided to write another. For the first time it's a RikuxSora story, and for once, they are not romantically involved - yay! This is written after me having had a nice writer's block for the past month or so...just scribbling about. Do enjoy it and R&R if you can! ~MD

* * *

**The Hammock**

Why Riku suddenly insisted on having a hammock on the island was a mystery to both Kairi and Sora. That morning the boy had carefully taken the time to tie together a large enough hammock to fit all the three of them in it; for the time being, anyway. The sixteen year old had bundled the ropes together delicately and dropped it into one of the rowboats, pushed off towards the island, and was now attempting to retrieve driftwood.

"Riku, I thought this was supposed to be a _play_ island for us? Why do you want a hammock here, isn't the one at home nice enough?" Sora asked while watching his best friend work.

Riku grunted, heaving a large branch from between the rocks of the shore. He glared at his friend, wondering why in the world Sora was so stupid sometimes. "Geez, Sora, thanks for all the help," he muttered. "Well yeah, this was a play island – about five years ago - but isn't also our little escape from the adults? I want a place to come to if I ever get kicked out."

Sora jumped at Riku's comment, rushing over to help him lug the branch back to where the ropes lay. "Umf…Whaddya mean, if you get kicked out? You have my house, smartass!" He saw Riku roll his eyes at that one. "What? My house isn't good enough for you anymore?"

The older teen shook his head, finally having reached the ropes and dropped the branch. "No, Sor. You know I love hanging out with you, and that you'll always be there…but what if I just don't want your nagging little voice giving me a headache every five minutes?" Riku suggested, raising his eyebrow casually. He waited for the retaliation – Sora always had some sort of lame-ass retort.

Figuring that Sora needed a minute, Riku began to tie one end of the hammock to the branch's forked end. Five minutes and half a hammock later, still nothing. He lifted the hair out of his eyes and looked back at where Sora was.

"Sora?" The fifteen year old looked a bit lost, his eyes glazed over. Riku frowned and walked up over to Sora, waving his hand in front of the brunette's eyes. Nothing. He snapped his fingers, and finally, Sora woke up from whatever dreamland he'd let himself slip into.

The brunette blinked a few times, and then shook his head. "Huh? Oh, yeah…is my voice really that annoying?" Riku stared. Then he proceeded to smack Sora over the head. "Of course it is, when all you're doing is asking stupid shit! Now c'mon, let's get the second branch and get this baby set up!" Riku laughed, then he ran off towards the shore by the rocks again.

Rubbing his head gingerly, Sora groaned. He glared at the tangle of ropes that had earned him such pain this morning. Stupidly, the brunette kicked the branch the Riku had propped up – and it fell – on top of Sora.

The next thing he knew, Riku was standing over him, holding the newest branch. Boy, did Riku have that I'm-so-going-to-kill-you look mastered. "You never know when to quit, do you, Sor?" He bit out, dropping the second branch next to him, and kicked away the trunk from Sora's body. Sora groaned, whoever had said driftwood was smooth obviously had meant some other form of it. Warily accepting Riku's hand to help him up, Sora waited for the pain. It did come, but not from Riku. As Riku pulled Sora up, the ropes around him tugged him back down and caused him to plummet back into the mess.

"Ow…Riiikuuuu, I'm stuck!" He cried out, wriggling frantically in attempt to free himself. This caused the expected result – Sora tied up so tightly that he could barely move. Riku watched this all play out with a wryly amused expression. After Sora had fully exhausted himself, he attempted to be kind. "Are you done being stupid? Or should I let you die this way and tell Kairi you died in some sado-masochistic accident?"

Panting his heart out, close to curling up in a ball, Sora nodded. He hurt everywhere, probably had rope burn in places he didn't even knew existed. And his hair had magically managed to make itself a turban of hammock. He was quite the interesting sight…

Pushing aside all evil thoughts of horrible internet photos, Riku began the slow process of pulling Sora's hair apart from the hammock. He couldn't understand how Sora had managed to successfully tear his beautifully homemade hammock to shreds and tangle himself in it, even though he'd watched it happen. With quick retorts to Sora's whines that he was "pulling his hair too hard" or "making him look like Sonic the Hedgehog gone wild" Riku got the brunette's head untangled.

"Whew! Thanks Riku, I think I can manage -" Sora shut up immediately at the death glare he received. When he attempted to move his arms to free them, Riku growled. "Sora…do you want out of this or not? Because I can easily just leave you here…to die…tied up alone…on an island only the three of us still visit," with each statement, the teen pulled on the rope. Sora nodded, and instantly let his arms fall to his sides like putty. Riku worked silently on freeing his arms for a few silent minutes.

"Why do you think I'm such a clutz, Ri?"

Frustratingly attempting to tear a huge knot with his teeth he'd worked on for so long, Riku mumbled incoherently. Sora turned his head. "What was that?"

Giving up on the constrictor knot for a little bit, Riku sat down next to Sora. "I said, 'I don't know Sora- you're born that way?' Didn't your mom say when you were born you fell from the doctor's hands?" Sora blushed, knowing the fact to be true. "Thanks…jerk," he mumbled. He stayed quiet as Riku started to untie the constrictor knot again.

Feeling the pressure being released from his shoulder, Sora decided to spring another question to pass the time. "If you knew that, then why'd you ask me to come along? No one ever wants me to help them with technical stuff…I'm just muscle," he sighed. The older teen sighed, laying his head to rest on Sora's shoulder. "You're my best friend and I tend to get annoyed by everyone other than you pretty quickly."

This surprised Sora. Riku had said he was annoying, hadn't he? "But Riku…you just said ten minutes ago that I was really annoying and you wanted to build this thing to get away from me!" He pouted. "Look, Sora, you're my best friend and even I don't know why. You're nice, okay? First kid that talked to me when I came here," Riku replied. This seemed to satisfy Sora into being quiet (or maybe he just didn't want to annoy Riku anymore, he got pretty scary when he was actually mad).

Twenty minutes later, Sora was untangled from the mess of rope. He jumped up from the sand and tackled Riku to the floor. "You saved me! Hurrah for Riku!" He laughed, not caring that he was still in extreme pain from all the rug burn. Crushed, but relived, Riku just let himself be smushed into the hot sand. Ridding Sora of the rope had exhausted him, and now he just really wanted a cooler place to lie down…oh yeah. The hammock he'd tried to create. Hmm…

"Riku? Hello?" Sora asked, looking up from the sand. Sweating his head off into the sand, Riku had fallen asleep…or passed out. Sora wanted to believe he'd just fallen asleep. Great, now what would he do? He'd certainly ruined Riku's day, or afternoon really…it was only one in the afternoon.

The brunette rolled over, and was once again met with the ropes. He glared at them, then looked at Riku. 'Well, if he managed to make the hammock, and save me from it…surely I can make a measly hammock? I'll prove to him I'm not a clutz!' Sora thought, and began to tie the ropes in what he believed was the appropriate fashion. He'd already managed to accidentally tie his hand into the hammock-to-be…oh boy.

Two hours later…

He knew it was really, really hot. He also knew he was still on the island, from the feel of the sand and the sound of the ocean. Riku blinked his eyes open and looked around. What he was met with shocked him into believing he was still dreaming. There was his hammock, not undone, not just a heap of rope…attached to both of the giant branches. And in that hammock, was a certain tired brunette, snoozing soundly away.

Riku carefully got up, walked over to the hammock set up beneath the paopu tree and poked Sora. The brunette blinked wearily at whoever poked him. "Huh? R…Riku? Oh! You're up! Hey-" Sora wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was engulfed in a sweaty hug. He waited, still a little confused. "Riku? Did I do it right? I mean, I know it's not as big as it was before, but I had to redo a bunch and-" he got a nod.

"It's perfectly fine Sora. Thanks, thanks a lot. And no, you're not a clutz, yes you're useful and you're a good friend," replied Riku. He straightened up and surveyed the hammock, then shook it a little, moving Sora about. "Can it fit another?" Sora nodded, "I think so, I feel pretty sturdy right about now. Try it!"

The older teen gingerly pushed his hand down on the edge and climbed in, nearly knocking Sora out of his comfy position. It was cozy…and cool. Riku glanced up at the paopu tree's leaves and thanked whatever being made Sora so randomly intuitive. Probably the doctor. Heh.

Settling in, Riku started to fall asleep, not caring about whatever time it was, or that he'd just technically passed out for two hours. Sora watched his friend across the hammock, and smiled, glad he'd finally managed to do something right. Then he realized something while staring at Riku. Sora shook the hammock a little to get his attention.

"Riku…don't you have a knife in your pocket?" He could clearly see the older teen's frown forming as his hand slowly made his way down to feel his pants. "Fuck it all to hell," he groaned, kicked Sora for good measure, and fell asleep again. Sora laughed quietly to himself and then drifted off in the cool breeze of the island.


End file.
